


Growing Stronger to Last Longer

by RinsRunawayShadows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Gay, Gentle Sex, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Short One Shot, Top Victor Nikiforov, i believe this might be classified as Suprise Motherfucker, its still gay tho, just fucking kidding you thirsty fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinsRunawayShadows/pseuds/RinsRunawayShadows
Summary: His hand drifted down Yuri's back. Yuri could feel his skin heating up, cheeks burning, lips flushed from the pressure of his own teeth.





	

Viktors hand drifted lower down Yuri's back. Yuri could feel his skin heating up, cheeks burning, lips flushed red from the pressure of his own teeth. His thighs ached from the position he'd been holding. He felt the heat of Viktors body pressing into him from behind and he let out a low moan. Viktor moved his body to spread Yuri's legs farther apart, leaning his head in close against Yuri's neck. "How are you doing?" He asked with his lips on Yuri's jaw. "Fine, I just-engh!- I don't think I can- its too much-" sweat had begun to form on Yuri's forehead, his legs shaking. With gently strong hands, Viktor kept holding his body still, "It's okay, we don't have to go on. You've done so well, you've done beautifully- here, let me help you" 

Yuri broke form, letting Viktor help him lower his leg from the edge of the rink. Viktor moved from where he had been standing before no longer needing to help hold Yuri up to strengthen the muscles in his legs. Viktor rested his hand on Yuri's waist, guiding him, on his sore shaking legs, out of the ice rink. 

Yuri, looking dejected and exhausted, murmured "I have to build up more strength if I want to land the triple lutz in the second half"

**Author's Note:**

> mwahahahaha. i probably will write an actual smut version of this in the future thought. See You Next Level!


End file.
